


Ghoast king VS Sea prince

by PastelSpaceBoy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSpaceBoy/pseuds/PastelSpaceBoy
Summary: Percy struggles in school and his parents try to give him slack, knowing life has been tough on the teen. However, the two press down on Percy after being kicked out of his eighth school. Paul manages to get Percy into Olympus High, a very special high school that deals with teens with troubled pasts and bright futures. But absolutely no one could account for how the 'Ghost king' would react to the new 'shiny prince', or how well Percy got into the school dynamic.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Bianca di Angelo/Thalia Grace, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Ethan Nakamura/Alabaster Torrington, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Luke Castellan/Octavian, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Epilogue

**Ghost King VS Sea Prince**

Epilogue

Percy was 15 years old when he was enrolled in his second high school as a freshman. The last one, Goode High, had kicked him out for ditching and smoking in the bathrooms. Which is utterly unbelievable since the bright eyed boy radiated innocence. Not even his step dad, Paul, could defend him after his eighth warning. 

To say the least, Paul and Sally had let Percy get away with murder. It got better after Paul moved in, no more coming and going as he pleased, no more smoking in the house, and no more storming away during an disscusion. But even though the house now had _some_ form of structure, Paul didn't push to hard since he understood _why_ the boy did it.

Mr. Blofis had called in a favor with an old collage buddy who pulled some strings and was able to enroll the young man into the "boarding school of freaks" as some kids at the public schools refereed to it as. 

"You're sending me away?!" Percy face showed how hurt and totally pissed he was. " To the boarding school of freaks?! But I'm trying! I'm doing better! "

This was true. The rebellious teen was better with dealing with his emotions and wasn't doing gods knows what out at midnight anymore. And as far as Paul and Sally knew, he was clean of all substances he was abusing when Paul moved in. 

"I know sweety. But no other school will take you. And it's either this or we move...." Sally looked ready to burst into tears at the thought of her baby boy leaving her. 

" Percy... This is our last hope. Give it a month, if it's no good we'll pull you out and pack up the house. " Paul had a sour expression and looked like the idea of boarding school was a cruel and unusual punishment for a child. And he did mean it, he would pack up his life and throw away his teaching career for his son. 

Percy looked between his parents faces and nodded reluctantly "One month. Then, if it proves just as cruel and useless as the others, Paul _homeschools_ me."

The couple look taken aback. Neither had thought about homeschoolimg. Both focussed on the school part of learning. "Deal." Paul smiled and Sally went to help Percy pack before dinner. 

And that's how Percy ended up shouldering his book bag, laptop bag, and tugging a suitcase behind him. Paul had a meeting today and Sally had gotten called in last minute so she dropped Percy of at the school on the way to work. 

After looking for what felt like hours, he ran into an extremely amused upper classman.

"Follow me, little one." A tall blonde with dark blue eyes and a long scar down the side of his face tilted his head in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ok. It's 1:00AM and I'm extremely sorry for any errors. But aside from that, how was it? Any potential? Worth the read? Let me know!


	2. New Beginnings

**Ghost King VS Sea Prince**

New Beginnings

* * *

Sally and Percy loaded the car with awkward silence. In fact, that silence stretched out half the car ride until Sally gathered up all he strength to clear her through softly. Percy looked to his mother, slipping his phone in his pocket.

"I packed you some blue cookies in case you get home sick. Also in case you make any new friends...." Sally chanced a glance at her son out the corner of her eye, still watching the road. 

Percy knew the routine by now. He was supposed to nod and tell her she had nothing to worry about and he'd try his best to make a new friend. But they both knew it never worked out. They both knew Percy had stopped trying...

"Thanks mom. I'll give some to my roommate?" The teen offered pathetically. 

Sally nodded, accepting this for now. "Are you sure you don't need me to walk you in? The Café will understand me running a few minutes late."

" Mom, you need this job just as much as I need this school. If I have a problem I'll call or talk to staff. It'll be fine. " In all honesty, Percy wanted to keep school and his personal life separate. Less bullying, less attachments, less investments. 

"All right sweety, I just worry. Are you sure you have everything?" Sally finally turned to the slightly shorter male. 

"I'll call if I forgot something. Love you mom." Percy hugged the older women close, kissed her cheek , and climbed out the old blue honda. He collected his belongings quickly (which wasn't much at all) and waved the brunette good-bye before shouldering a beat up blue book bag, a brand new laptop bag (a parting gift from Paul), and began the drag the rather light suit case behind him. 

One glance at the school and you'd think it was a freaking castel. After getting lost three times, Percy huffed in defeat and hid behind a building and lit a cigarette. His parents didn't know he still smoked, and he had no intentions of telling them, what's the point in worrying them? Now relaxed some, Percy pulled out his phone to try and pull out a map of so called 'Olympus high'.

"You there, put that out!" A very stern and angry voice called.

_'Shit'_ Percy closed his eyes. ' _Good going Jackson! First day of school and you're already in trouble.'_ He made no action of putting out his cigarette, seeing as how he's already been caught and he did want it to go to rest. He did, however, pocket his phone and leveled a glare at the other boy.

He was a few inches taller than Percy and had dark, sky blue eyes. He had a scar down the side of his face, that quite obviously made his features ten fold hotter. But he was a blonde and no where near Percy's type. "What?"

" You heard me. There's a teacher around the corner and I don't feel like having to find a new spot cause the new kid got caught in his first day! " The older boy snatched Percy's almost dead cigarette and stomped it into the ground just in time for a very frustrated looking middle aged women to turn the corner, mumbling to herself.

"Oh, Mr. Castlen, what ever are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to show some newbie around? Did he find his dorms ok?" The raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at the two teens. The had on a gray pants suit and her blonde hair had pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head. But he was quickly drawn to her storm grey, calculating eyes. 

Percy pulled his best poker face and looked to 'Mr.Castlen' for his excuse. "Ms. Athena!! This is um... " intense blue eyes settled on the boy still leaning against the wall. 

"Percy. My name is Percy. You are the worst tour guide." Percy shook his head and put on a bright smile to face the woman he assumed the be some form of great authority. "I'm sorry ma'am. I asked him to join me while I call down. All the new faces and scenery was getting to me." 

" Ah! So you're Perceus Jackson. My apologies, I will leave you to your tour and greet you properly on Monday. Good day boys. " She gave a strained smile and left the teens, but only when they were sure she was gone did they continue.

"Damn, that's one good poker face you have. I'm Luke Castlen, your tour guide who's running late. Sorry about that..." Luke smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "My boyfriend forgot to wake me when the alarm went off."

Percy nodded and collected his belongings again. " Just bring me to my room? I'm ready for a nap.... " 

"Of course. Follow me, little one."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I changed a few things from the epilogue. But it felt right. Sorry if you liked the epilogue meeting better anyway, I'm gonna work out a posting schedule and have that updated soon! Stay stud my baby cadets and thanks for reading!


	3. The smoke room

**Ghost King VS Sea Prince**

The smoke room

* * *

Luke was very nice and affectionate. He was hanging all over Percy and pointing out random rooms and naming random people from his friend group. He made a point to stop by his room. "Stop by anytime. If I'm not here my boyfriend should be." 

Percy nodded and snapped a picture of the room, with no intention of ever coming back. He allowed the blonde to steer home through a couple more balls before the stopped in front of a new door. 

"And here we are!" He knocked and a frustrated 'enter' sounded from the other side.

The two opened to door to see a boy working on a heap of, what Percy could only presume, junk. A spark shot out and the stranger jumped back. He growled and turned to face the intruders. 

Percy gave the shorter boy a once over, very much appreciating that he was finally taller. He had soft, curious golden honey eyes and kinda long curly brown locks that wear tied in a not in the back of his head. He was obviously of Spanish descent was covered in grease. 

"Leo, this is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Leo Valdez, your new room mate." Luke smirked evily. 

" No. No, that's not right. He's not due till the end of the break. " the boy mumbled to himself and looked at the calendar.

"Um... Leo. It's Friday. Classes start Monday...." Luke was obviously trying to hold back his laughter. 

"Shit. Sorry dude. That's on me. " The Latino grinned sheepishly and began to pack up his tools. "Let me clean up and we can go for lunch."

" Oh, no. You can keep doing..... That. I was planning on um, never leaving this room. " Percy wrinkled his nose, taking arrogance. _"If they hate me, they won't pretend to want to na my friend."_ Percy learned this little trick during his third middle school. To bad this lesson had to be beat into hime..... He shook the thought away and laid his things on his bed and turned to the now frowning blonde. "Thanks for showing me the way."

" Um... Unexceptible. " Luke turned to Leo with his hands on his hips and a determined glare. "Get him ready. He's joining the crew for lunch. No excuses Perseus. I understand the whole 'emo loner' thing you have going on, but I have already decided you to be part of our group, so you can be a loner with us." The blonde turned on his heels and stormed off to plan before either boy could argue.

"Damn. I knew I should have ditched him..." Percy growled and walked over to the door and jumped up to grab the smoke detector only to find it was already tampered with. Aqua eyes found honey brown.

"A lot of my inventions blow up. Small fires, lots of smoke, lots of lectures and fussing and detention. Easier to turn it off." Percy nodded and replaced the device and opened the window. The imp froze and tilted his head curiously "What are you doing??"

" Trying not to murder your friend and destroy any chance I have at this school. " Percy rolled his eyes and lit the cigarette. Leo looked to be sick at the smell and moved to the bathroom, deciding on taking a shower.

This was gonna be a long month

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, whose ready for Leo to call in back up for the big lunch? Who do you think he'll call?


	4. Lunch with the devil

**Ghost King VS Sea Prince**

Lunch With the Devil

* * *

Percy had spent a good part of the night attempting to think of an escape from anxiety about the next day. He ended up worrying himself to sleep. 

He was awoken the next morning by his new roommate and an unfamiliar voice whispering out in excitement. "If I turn around and you're having sex, I'm destroying your little machine."

All movement and sound froze and Percy turned to glare at the two boys across the room. ' _oh yay! Another tall blond with a scary face scar...'_

"NEVER THREATEN MY BABYS!!! " Leo growled protectively before throwing a towel at the teen still sprawled out in bed. He obviously expected Percy to shower but he couldn't think why. ' _do I stink?'_

"Then don't have sex while I'm sleeping." Percy grumbled and sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

" If this is what you call sex then you have a very boring sex life. We are both clothed and clearly discussing today's picnic. " The blond pointed out and stood from his seat on Leo's bed to stretch out a hand in greating. "Jason Grace. " Jason had short faded blond hair and a lot of muscles. His sky blue eyes screamed charming and his smile shined brutally with friendly intent. 

"Percy Jackson." He walked past the taller muscular boy and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

He looked at the mirror and was met with vibrant aqua eyes and full pink lips pressed into a scrowl. He hadn't smiled since he last seen his mom, a full 24 hours pryer. His dark brown hair hung to his shoulders and he spotted a pair of scissors.

He shook off the thought and turned on the water before starting to undress. His mom liked his hair long. When ever he cut it to short it reminded her of Donny. Percy dad. 

Percy hurried through his shower and stepped out to dry off just as someone knocked. "Percy, we're gonna be late!" Percy rolled his eyes and wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door to glare at Carmel eyes.

"I'm not going." He pushed past and opened his suit case to pull out a turquoise hoodie, blue boxers and tight black jeans that hugged his ass in just the right way. 

" Oh no, you're going. Luke is a force to be reckoned with when you piss him off. And I don't feel like spending the rest of the day being dragged along to chase you down. " Leo said stubbornly, crossing his arms and glaring Percy down. Though his annoyance soon turned to embarrassment as he and Jason looked away after Percy dropped his towel and began to get dressed. 

"Look, I'm not interested. I'm new and exciting, I get it. But I'm not good company and the sooner you guys leave it at that the better." Percy frowned and went to crack the window and light a cigarette.

"No, no, no! Cause if Luke is pissed at me, Thals will never let me hear the end of it. Dude pease. One lunch." Jason basically begged and looked at Percy like a kicked puppy. 

" Fuck. Ok. Fine! " Percy took one long drag off his cigarette before putting it on and tugging on his boots. "But y'all drop it after this. I'm only going cause I'm supposed to share my mom's cookies or what ever." He grumbled out and graves the container from his bag. 

"Yes! Omg, wait! Cookies!?!?" Leo looks absolutely ecstatic. 

"After lunch. Hazel would kill me if you ruined your appetite." Jason smirked and led the way out the room and down the hall. 


	5. A small update.

I've been kinda busy which led to be a distraction. And, most of the time, when I lose track of a story, I lose motivation. I'm gonna put this story on the back burner for a while and write something new. Sorry😅


End file.
